Trainers Who Love Their Pokemon!
by djingledjango
Summary: This is a collection of adult Pokémon oneshots. Most of them will be done by me, but I will take requests read more inside for details. RATED MA FOR SEXUAL INTERACTION. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first ever of my adult Pokemon oneshots! Now, the first couple of these will be some of my own design, but if you have a Pokemon oneshot you'd like to see written by me, PM me about it and I'll most likely put it in this story. Now, I repeat, PM me your requests. Do NOT put them in your reviews. It makes it rather confusing for me. Now, for the rules of these oneshots.**

**1. Requests can be straight sex or same sex between a human and a pokemon. Yuri is absolutely welcome.**

**2. Under NO circumstances will I do the following: Scat Fetish (Shitting), Water Sports (Pissing), Hardcore BDSM, Snuff, Vore or Hardcore Rape (Softcore where the victim begins to like it is okay.)**

**3. No requests involving weird-ass pokemon such as nosepass. Nosepass most of all. I fucking **_**hate**_** nosepass.**

**Now without any further bullshit, let the lemon begin! **

Mewtwo (F) x Human (M)

Mewtwo's eyes opened slowly as she woke up on an extremely chilly morning in her cave home near the top of her mountain. She looked about slowly, not moving her head so as to not disturb her complete calm and peace of mind. It was a rare thing to come by these days for the human-created pokemon because the torture the swine that had created her put her through when she was in their captivity. They had genetically engineered her in an attempt to make an all-conquering pokemon that could destroy everything in it's path. They succeeded...too well, it would turn out. In their trials, they had put the poor thing through grueling battle after battle to strengthen her will...and hatred.

They had experimented on her painfully and remorselessly, never thinking that she had a mind...thoughts, and feelings of her own. The battles continued on top of the tests, putting her against such powerful pokemon such as Charizard, Gyarados and Haxorus. Just when the poor pokemon didn't think she could take any more of this torture, Mewtwo had had to fight a rather large and abnomally powerful Garchomp and Tyranitar. Both at once. She had defeated them sure, but they had been much more difficult than all of her other challenges. Upon ending the lives of the two monster pokemon, she flew into an unstoppable rage. She had grown more powerful than any of the pathetic humans could have possibly hoped to contain. She completely wiped their base off the map and ended the lives of each and every one of the monsters that had enslaved her. Battling their meager resistances on her way to the mountains was simple enough, but the tanks did prove to be bothersome. Nevertheless, she escaped and made her home near the top of the mountains. A place few humans ever dared to tread.

That was four years ago.

The place was frigid, almost completely inhospitable for any of their weak species to survive in. It was filled with powerful, hostile pokemon as well that would not hesitate to kill them or eat them alive. None of them were a match for Mewtwo, of course. None of them could ever be. She was the most powerful pokemon alive. More powerful than the fabled Lugia, Groudon, Zekrom, Xerneas or any of their fellow centerpieces of legend. The isolation was exactly what Mewtwo needed to soothe her burning anger for every living thing except her. She had never experienced anything but hostility in her life, so that was what she knew the world to be. Hostile.

With a certain lithe grace, the pokemon touched down onto the floor of the cave an slowly walked toward the entrance. It had been a full day since she had last ate and she was craving the sweet and savory flavors of the berries that grew further down the mountain. It was simple enough to get down undetected. Humans were sometimes hunting Stantler, but they were never prone to her presence. Her head ached as she sighed quietly to herself. She liked her cave home well enough, but four long years of nothing but cold, heavy darkness did get a little old. But she knew that there was no other way for her. No way she could live with anyone or anything but herself. Every living thing Mewtwo had encountered in her life had tried to kill her.

As if it was perfect timing with her thoughts, Mewtwo heard a deep rumbling growl coming from a corner of a rather large section of the cave. She put out her hand and easily caught the rampaging Beartic that charged at her and lifted it from the ground. As it struggled, she smirked and let out an extremely quiet chuckle as she threw it against the cave side hard enough to break it's neck. She dropped it's corpse to the ground just as she felt a pair of powerful jaws clamp down on her shoulder. The massive bulk of the creature knocked Mewtwo to the ground as she let out a cry of agony. Utterly surprised that this unknown assailant had caught her off-guard, Mewtwo clenched her teeth and surrounded this attacker with psychic energy. She let out a loud groan of pain as she tore the creature's jaws from her shoulder. Laying a hand on the wound and breathing heavily, Mewtwo turned to behold another Beartic, almost twice as large as the other one. Its mate.

Her eyes widening with rage, Mewtwo lifted up her other arm toward the Beartic. She ignored the agonizing pain and broke the Beartic's back, ending it. She dropped the corpse and attempted to regain control of her thoughts. She just couldn't believe that this had happened to her. She had easily defeated pokemon more powerful than this one before. But it had been more than three years since she had engaged in combat. She must have gotten rusty over that time. She must have been asleep for longer than she thought, seeing as how the Beartics had been able to make their home here, unaware of her presence. Gritting her teeth, Mewtwo left the cave as quickly as she could, immediately beginning a search for the sitrus berries that she knew would at least partly heal the injury, speeding up her recovery. She grimaced as she floated down the extremely tall mountain. Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt a large amount of blood leaking down her chest from her wound. The wound was more serious than she thought. If she did not find the berries soon, she would lose power and eventually bleed out.

The strain of the levitation eventually proved to be too much coupled with the pain and Mewtwo landed rather roughly down in the eight inch snow. Groaning once more, Mewtwo moved through the snow down the mountain on foot. The cold burned her flesh as she moved faster and faster. Thankfully, she reached shallower snow, but with this nice development came yet another negative one. Mewtwo swooned where she was, feeling lightheaded due to the loss of blood. She steadied herself on a tree and took a moment to collect herself before moving on. Eventually, Mewtwo found the berries she had so desperately sought after, though only two were fully grown enough to have any kind of effect. Eagerly, she ate the berries , but felt almost nothing in her wound. With despair, Mewtwo looked into the sky, wondering whether or not she'd die that day.

Without warning, a loud crack sounded and a fiery-hot pain ripped through her side as an unknown force knocked her to the ground. Her head struck a rock and her vision blacked out as she slipped into unconsciousness.

When Mewtwo's vision returned to her, she found that she was laying on an extraordinarily soft surface that felt distictly...warm. The colors she had blacked out seeing had changed radically, being replaced with bright browns and oranges. The blurriness subsided as she looked around with her eyes, not moving her head. She was in a small, but roomy cabin up in the mountains. A fire roared in the fireplace in the far wall, warming the entire room. Across the room though, to her great surprise, was a...human. It appeared to be a rather large human male. He hummed happily to himself as he sat at his desk with his back to Mewtwo. He took a quick sip of some sort of liquid he had in a coffee mug before letting out a deep sigh. Already uncomfortable around this human, Mewtwo sat up slowly, sparking his attention. He let out a small gasp as he turned around. He was burly with short shaggy brown hair and a brown goatee. He smiled as he stood before her.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" He said with as bright a smile as could be. "I thought I'd killed you. Just grazed you though. Thought you were a Stantler." He let out a small laugh as Mewtwo merely stared at him, sitting up in the bed.

"You probably can't even understand what I'm even saying to you, huh?" He said. Mewtwo, not knowing what to think of this new development, began to stand up. "You don't wanna do that. That wound you got on your shoulder is still knitting." Mewtwo stopped in her motion for a moment, flashing her eyes to the human. He looked to the side for a moment awkwardly before Mewtwo continued in her movement.

"Please, I don't want you to-" He said as he approached her. He was interrupted by Mewtwo slamming him against the far wall and holding him there.

'_Who are you?_' Mewtwo asked him telepathically.

"So you..._can_ understand me!" He said, strained from the telekinesis holding him to the wall.

'_Who are you?_' Mewtwo demanded once more.

"I'm...I...well, I accidentally shot you." He said with a small wince. "It's funny though, because if I hadn't just grazed you, you would've died from that injury...so I guess I...saved you."

'_I don't need saving._' Mewtwo snarled into the human's head.

"Could've...fooled me." He replied. This human's audacity in her presence shocked Mewtwo. "So...what're..._you?_" Mewtwo said nothing in response.

'_Now...because you have saved my life, I will spare yours. One life begets another. But now I will leave. You will speak of this to no one._' Mewtwo placed the human back onto the ground and turned. But the strain she'd put on her injury caught up to her as blood soaked the bandage the human had wrapped around it. She let out cry of pain as her knees buckled. Steadying herself with a hand on the floor, she breathed heavily in response to the flare-up of pain.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work out for you." The human replied. "You need to stay here...rest up and heal."

'_No._' Mewtwo said to him before feeling another stab of pain. She gritted her teeth and exhaled heavily.

"Come on." The human said as he approached her, offering her his hand. "Let me help you get back to bed." She slapped his hand away and stood before moving to the bed. She sat down on it and sighed heavily. As much as she despised to admit it, she did need his help.

"So, you still haven't answered my question." The human said with a small smile.

'_What are you talking about?_' Mewtwo snapped at him.

"What are you?" He said calmly.

'_In the short time I spent with humans, I learned that you call me 'Mewtwo'.' _She replied to him. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as the human stood quickly and gasped.

"You're Mewtwo?!" He exclaimed, a slightly scared look on his face. "You destroyed that facility...killed all those people."

'_I suppose this means that you're frightened by me?_' She asked him.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of you, but that facility was exposed to be a horrible pokemon testing agency that never minded torturing pokemon to reach their goals." He said to her. "As far as I'm concerned, you did the right thing."

'_Your military doesn't share that view._' Mewtwo deadpanned to him.

"Well yeah, of course they dont. All they know is that a powerful pokemon killed a lot of people. That was amazing! You were just picking up those tanks and tossing them around like they were nothing! But...they said that they killed you." The man said.

'_They didn't._' Mewtwo responded.

"Yes, I can see that. Probably just trying to save face after you escaped them." He said, rubbing his goatee slowly. "How'd you...how'd you come to be at that facility, anyways?"

'_They created me._' Mewtwo said, anger brimming in her voice as she laid back in the bed. '_They subjected me to horrible experiments and made me fight and kill other powerful pokemon to increase my power...I never wanted to kill those pokemon...and only the most feral of them wanted to fight me. But we were forced to fight. I eventually decided to kill my creators...Take life away from those monsters who had given it to me.' _

"I...I'm sorry that happened to you." The man said. "Truly...I am."

'_It's done...and I've learned that there is no other option for me but isolation. I've only been branded as a monster my entire life. It is better for me to be alone.' _Mewtwo said, sadness lacing her tone before turning harsh again. '_And I don't need anyone but myself!_'

"Look...Just because you've dealt with some bad people in the past doesn't mean we're all bad." The human said as he stood and walked toward Mewtwo. He offered her his hand and smiled warmly at her. "My name is Jonathan. I hope I can show you there are still good people." Mewtwo looked at the hand momentarily and pushed it away.

'_I don't need your help._' She said coldly.

"Hmm. Well, then maybe we can warm up that icy-cold heart with a cup of hot chocolate." The human said before moving to a kettle that was above the fire. He poured some of that liquid into the cup and brought it to Mewtwo. "Here. Take it. It's good." Mewtwo scowled at him and took the cup. He smiled warmly and stepped back. Mewtwo brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip.

That scowl slowly faded from her face.

...

"Mewtwo! I'm back!" Jonathan called out as he entered the cabin and shut the door behind him. He kicked the snow off his feet and took his coat off before sitting in front of the fire. He grabbed the television remote and turned on his small television before turning the channel to the news.

'_How did it go?_' Mewtwo asked him from the bed, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading. She took a sip of hot chocolate from the mug that floated in front of her face.

"It went well." Jonathan said happily as he turned to her. "I think I got the job."

'_That's nice._' Mewtwo said simply, barely acknowledging the statement.

"You know, sometimes I really regret teaching you how to read." Jonathan said with a sigh. The statement sparked Mewtwo's attention as she closed the novel and placed it down onto the bed. She smiled at him and stood. She approached him and sat down on the small couch next to him.

'_I'm sorry._' Mewtwo said to him. '_I'm very happy for you._'

It had been a year since Jonathan had saved Mewtwo's life. True enough to his word, he had proven Mewtwo wrong about humans. Over the course of time that he nursed her back to health, Mewtwo had grown quite fond of Jonathan. So fond in fact, that she had asked if she could stay with him for a while longer. He immediately accepted, allowing her to stay for as long as she needed. At first, Mewtwo was still quite stand-offish, never returning hugs and being very curt with the human. But eventually, she couldn't help but warm up to him significantly. She smiled regularly and became much happier with herself and her life staying with him. She still hadn't found another place to live...and neither of them would have it any other way.

"This one looks good." He said. "I'll be managing a sporting goods store and I'll be making a lot more money. All the hot chocolate you can drink." Mewtwo giggled and nodded at him.

'_That sounds very nice._' Mewtwo said as she laid down on Jonathan's chest and sighed. They both watched the news as Jonathan wrapped his arms around Mewtwo and Mewtwo wrapped her arms around Jonathan. The psychic pokemon always cherished these moments above all else. Spending time with Jonathan...whom she had come to love quite a lot.

'_Jonathan._' Mewtwo said to the human.

"Yes?" He replied.

'_Do you...do you know what day it is?_' Mewtwo asked him.

"The day?" He said. "Is it my birthday? Did you get me a flatscreen? Oh, you shouldn't have."

'_No, you idiot._' Mewtwo said, sitting up and looking at him, smiling. '_One year ago today, you saved my life and...and changed my life...changed __**me**__ forever._'

"Oh...wow." Jonathan said. "You remembered the day?"

'_It wasn't difficult._' Mewtwo said to him as she ran a hand through his hair softly. '_Jonathan...you know that...I've come to love you since that day, right?_'

"Of course." Jonathan said. "I love you too, Mewtwo...Oh, wouldja look at that. I made a rhyme." He chuckled softly as he kissed the pokemon on the nose before going back to watching the news. Mewtwo blushed heavily and looked to the side. Mewtwo moved closer to the human and wrapped her arms around him once more.

'_I do...love you._' Mewtwo said, almost whispering inside his head.

"Mewtwo, what are you-" He turned his head to see her looking into his eyes, her eyes half lidded. A heavy blush was on her cheeks. "Mewtwo, I..."

'_Don't talk._' Mewtwo whispered once more. '_I want to show you how much I love you._' With those words, Mewtwo pressed her lips upon Jonathan's, prompting the human to widen his eyes. He had always looked at Mewtwo platonically...but at this moment, something was different. He separated his lips from Mewtwo's and gasped.

"Wait...Mewtwo...We...I don't know..." He stammered. Mewtwo's eyes widened suddenly as she jumped away from him and sat on the far side of the couch.

'_I'm sorry!_' The legendary pokemon said as tears filled her eyes. '_I know. I know it's wrong. You're a human. I'm a pokemon. We can't do this._'

"Wait, Mewtwo..." Jonathan said.

'_I'll understand if you want me to leave._' Mewtwo said, closing her eyes and looking down, the tears falling off her nose. '_I'm so sorry._'

"Listen to me, damn it." Jonathan said suddenly, causing Mewtwo to open her eyes and look at him quickly.

"Why in the hell," He said. "Would I want you to leave, when _I _love _you_ so much?" Jonathan moved closer to Mewtwo and placed a hand underneath her chin. The breath left the pokemon's lungs as he closed the gap between them and reconnected their lips in another kiss. They both closed their eyes and held each other as they kissed passionately. Mewtwo was very inexperienced, only knowing what she did from watching romance movies with Jonathan. Jonathan didn't care, though. He thought it was adorable. They disconnected and breathed heavily, placing their foreheads together.

"Wow..." Jonathan said breathlessly.

'_Jonathan._' Mewtwo said, looking into his eyes lovingly. '_I...I want you to be my mate._' If Jonathan hadn't been sitting, the statement would have floored him.

"Are...are you sure?" He asked her. "I don't think...we'd be able to produce offspring."

'_I don't care about that._' She said. '_All I care about is being with you for the rest of my life...To be able to show you my love, emotionally and...physically._' The last word caused Mewtwo to blush even more than she already was.

"I...Mewtwo, I don't know what to say." He said to her.

'_Then don't say anything._' She said to him as she smiled at him. She kissed him on the cheek softly before moving off of the couch and standing before him, illuminated by the fire behind her. She slowly got down onto her knees.

"Wait, how so you know how to-" He asked her as she telekinetically unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

'_I read your mind._' Mewtwo said. '_I know I promised that I never would, but I love you and I want you to have your ultimate sexual fantasy for your first time._' Jonathan blushed heavily. He had told many tall tales at bars of conquests he had taken, but for such and attractive man, he had never had sexual relations with a woman. Mewtwo took his seven and a half-inch member in her hand and squeezed it softly. She smiled as she brought her tongue tenderly up its length before swirling it around on the head. Jonathan groaned as she gently began to suckle on the tip before popping it out of her mouth.

'_Just relax._' Mewtwo said sultrily to him as she stroked the manhood before her. '_I want you to enjoy __**everything.**__'_

Mewtwo took half the member into her mouth and moved up and down on it, sucking gently and using her tongue to stimulate it. She gripped the rod at its base as she sucked, going deeper and deeper until it was almost completely in her hot, wet mouth. She continued in these motions as she felt Jonathan's erection throbbing. He groaned loudly as orgasm overtook him. Mewtwo opened her mouth in front of the head of the member as it shot it's ropes of semen into her mouth. Once it was finished, she began suckling on it once more, using the semen for added lubricant before extracting every bit of it from Jonathan. She swallowed it and sat on the couch with him before kissing him. Her tongue entered his mouth and intertwined itself with his. Jonathan could minutely taste himself on her tongue, which he strangely found to be extremely erotic. She must have known he would. He disconnected from the kiss and smiled widely at her.

"Wow." He breathed.

'_I'm very glad you liked it._' Mewtwo said to him lovingly. '_Shall we mate now?_'

"Wait, don't you want your turn?" He asked her with a smile. Mewtwo tilted her head to the side adorably.

'_Turn?_' She asked, slightly confused.

"Here." He said. "Let me help you out. Plus, I need some time to...you know." Mewtwo giggled and nodded as she watched him take the place she had occupied to pleasure him.

"Go ahead and spread your legs." He said. Mewtwo blushed heavily and smiled at him as she did as she was asked. Her vagina looked remarkably similar to a human's. He dragged his tongue up the outside of it, making Mewtwo jump slightly and let out a small coo of delight.

'_Oh, that is wonderful._' She said to him. '_Please keep going._'

Jonathan did as he was asked and continued licking Mewtwo's flower. He moved his hands along the inside of her thighs softly, making the pokemon all the wetter for him. He moved her up to where she was laying on her back along the couch and lifted her up by her rear as he continued to service her. Jonathan slowly inserted a finger into her as he began to suck on her clitoris. Mewtwo let out a cry of pleasure as she experienced these pleasures for the first time in her life. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her over as she breathed heavily. It wasn't long before a massive wave of physical pleasure rocked her body to it's core, leaving her trembling. Her ejaculate squirted into Jonathan's mouth and over his tongue. It had a strange, but enticing taste, and Jonathan didn't hesitate in swallowing it all. Mewtwo fell onto her back and breathed heavily, her eyes half lidded and her arm hanging limp off the front of the couch.

'_That...was incredible._' She raved, smiling lovingly up at Jonathan as he kissed her lips softly.

"That is what I want to do to you every time we do this."

'_You certainly won't hear me complaining.' _Mewtwo said happily to him, prompting him to laugh. '_Are you ready to...mate now?_'

"Yes, Mewtwo." He said to her. "I'm ready." Mewtwo smiled at him again as she stood and walked to the bed before bending over and sticking her rear end out for him in the mating position, exposing her wet lower lips to her human. Her tail swayed back and forth slowly and sensually. She looked back at him and smiled.

'_Come, then.._' She said to him. He approached her and softly took hold of her rear before slowly guiding his member into her wet entrance. Mewtwo let out a very audible moan as he slid into her. She didn't seem to be in pain like he thought a human girl would be, so he decided to simply go with it. He began to thrust in and out of her, slowly but firmly. She blushed deeply and looked back at him, her tail sliding slowly up his torso and wrapping around his waist.

'_Please...harder...faster._' She pleaded to him. Jonathan had no problems with the request and immediately began increasing his speed and tempo, pumping in and out of his pokemon with an increased vigor. She moaned with almost every thrust and thrust back against him. He grabbed Mewtwo and rotated her to where she was on her back on the bed. He began pumping himself into her once more, this new position offering a whole new level of pleasure. Mewtwo cried out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his back. With a growl, Jonathan's orgasm came to him and he began to empty another load of spunk into Mewtwo. Mewtwo came at this point, letting out her loud, true cry into the cabin air. It was a middle pitched, moaning squeal that Jonathan found to be extremely sexy. He began to remove himself before Mewtwo tightened her legs around him.

'_No. Leave it in. Please._' Mewtwo pleaded with him, looking into his brown eyes with her own beautiful ones. Seeing nothing wrong with this, Jonathan moved to where they both laid on their sides and he was still inside Mewtwo. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him and her tail softly rubbed up his back.

'_I love you, Jonathan._' Mewtwo said to him. '_And I want to spend the rest of my life with you._'

"I love you, Mewtwo." He replied to her. "And I'd be glad to have you."

**AN: So there you guys go! Be sure to leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this! Remember, if you have a request, PM it to me. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaallllrighty! Here's lemon oneshot number two! Now, I have always thought Lieutenant Surge was a complete badass. (Not the dumbass meathead in the anime. The kick-ass cool motherfucker in the games.) It's natural, seeing as how I'm patriotic as hell. So I have decided to write a oneshot starring Lieutenant Surge. Just a warning, though: This oneshot will contain racial slurs. Please note that I have nothing against any race or people whatsoever and am only including the slurs for Gulf War authenticity. **

**Now remember, this isn't the meathead from the anime, this is the badass from the games...Remember that.**

Ampharos (F) x Lieutenant Surge

Y'know, I'll tell you, Ranger School was hell. You had to have guts, strength and a willpower that could move mountains. It was where the strong barely got by on a prayer and the weak fell into the mud behind the rest of us. There was no slack given. But that wasn't even the worst part.

It was against protocol to bring Pokemon to Ranger School. That was the law...you didn't break it, or your ass was out of there...But I couldn't help it. I'd had Jolt since I was ten years old and there was no way in hell I was going to leave my girl at home while I went all the way to Fort Bliss. So, I'd keep her hidden and safe in her pokeball packed away in my bag or my pocket or wherever I could place her without my Drill Sergeant finding her. We got through Ranger School together...I'd get back to my barracks, dog-ass tired and let her out so I could give her a hug. She was a Flaafy back then and she evolved into Ampharos only a day after I graduated from Ranger School, so you'll understand when I tell you that we have us a hell of a bond.

It took a little while, but I was eventually promoted to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Now that was a hell of an honor and one of the proudest moments of my life. I can still feel the exhilaration of the promotion now just talking about it. I love my country, damn it, and I was proud as hell to serve...That was when I was told that I was to be shipped to Iraq to fight in the Gulf War. For some reason, this shocked my parents and it took me forever to console them and make sure that they'd be okay. And to top off the wonderful day I had been having, my girlfriend gave me an ultimatum. Leave the Rangers, or lose her. Now I thought that was a pretty shitty thing to do. I couldn't just leave, you know? All that I had worked for would have been completely wiped out in a second. I had to fight. I had to.

Needless to say, our relationship was ended that day permanent-like. I didn't really care, anyways. She had a weird nose and I had my girl Jolt. I left for Iraq eventually, and true to my word, I brought Jolt along with me. It was a risk I was willing to take for my pokemon. In hindsight, we both could have been killed, so that was a pretty stupid thing for me to do. But I love her and I couldn't have just left her behind for such a long time.

Things went pretty well the first night in Iraq, honestly. I had made a few new buds and we made a small fire outside our barracks to roast some of the cafeteria bacon. It wasn't all that hard to snag it. All we had to do was slip the cook ten bucks. God, he loved money. Couple the occasion with some well-deserved beers and you had a hell of a time. Sure, we were breaking about fifty rules, but nobody cared back then. It was the first night there, and the first night was always a good time for everyone.

The days came and went slower and slower as time went on. I'd go out and make sure the peace was kept. I got into more than a few engagements, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. My new buds became brothers in arms...more and more after every single day in fact. But there was always one highlight to my day. Every night, after making my rounds and hanging with my buds, I'd sneak Jolt's pokeball out of the barracks and let her out. We'd run and roughhouse together and she'd be so excited, telling me about her different adventures in the replicated environment inside her pokeball as if I could understand her. I had gotten an ultra ball for her and those were supposed to have the best comfort level for your pokemon. We'd talk for what seemed like hours before I'd give my girl a hug and return her before smuggling the ball back to hide it. Only one night, I wasn't as alone as I thought I was.

"Lieutenant Surge." I heard Major Collins call out to me as I was moving back to the barracks. Apparently he had been watching me. "Come here. Now." My stomach dropped as I tucked the pokeball into my pants pocket. I approached the Major and saluted him as per the rules of engagement of a commanding officer.

"Yes sir." I barked.

"What do you have on you?" He asked me. I felt my heart rate increase as I struggled not to shift in place. I gulped before answering his inquiry.

"N-Nothing, sir."

"Nothing." He said, his eyebrows furrowing. "Then you won't mind emptying your pockets, then?" With pure dread, I realized that I had been caught. I emptied my pockets and held the pokeball in my hand.

"You do know that it is against protocol to bring Pokemon into the service." The Major said, anger brewing in his voice.

"Yes sir." I replied curtly.

"Then why did you bring this pokemon with you?" He asked, a vein popping from his forehead. It was obvious to me that he was struggling to keep his cool.

"Because I love her." I replied to him. "We haven't been apart since I was ten years old, sir."

"Give the pokeball to me." He said, holding out his hand. The command rocked my body to my core. I looked straight into the Major's eyes and dropped my salute before pocketing the pokeball again.

"Can't do that." I said to him. "_Sir._"

"What was that?" He said, completely surprised by my response.

"I believe you heard me just fine, sir." I said, my straight mouth turning into a frown. "Dishonorably discharge me if you have to, but there is no way in hell I'm handing my pokemon over to anyone."

"_Then you should not have brought it with you._" He snarled with rage. The man's muscles were tensing and he was seething with fury. He was at least four inches taller than me and I'm a pretty big guy, so needless to say, he was imposing. "_Now give it to me before I take it from you." _I gulped, but stared the Major down nonetheless.

"Then I guess you'll just have to try to take her." I replied, surprising even myself with the statement. The sentence definitely seemed to register on an emotional level with the Major as he prepared a rebuttal...But he didn't get a chance to say it.

A grenade neither of us had noticed went off behind the Major, knocking us both in the air and to the ground. His body caught the shrapnel that would have hit me. With the Major now dead, I stood up as quickly as I could. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could to a rock that was thirty feet away and took cover. Gunfire erupted from over the rise of one of the hills surrounding my camp. I breathed as heavily as I possibly could as I tried to gain control over myself after this assault from the Iraqi Military. I peeked from behind the rock and to my complete horror, I discovered that the Major was still alive. He'd suffered grievous wounds, though.

"Fuck it." I said to myself. "If there's even a chance..._I'm fuckin' saving him!_" I stood and sprinted as quickly as I could to the Major and knelt down next to him.

"Get the fuck outta here!" He gurgled. "Leave me!"

"No dice, major!" I cried out as I picked his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders as bullets whizzed by me. I drew his sidearm from his waist and held it up. "You're not dyin' in this hellhole!" I returned fire as I helped the Major to the rock. After I put him down, I considered my options for retaliation. I had fired six shots from the clip, so I only had six shots remaining. My ears registered a cry of agony come from close to the barracks and I looked over the rock to see one of my fellow Rangers...no, one of my buddies on the ground with a bullet in his chest. He had come out with and M16A2 and tried to fight them head on.

After making sure that the major was safe from further harm, I sprinted over to my buddy and dragged him back behind cover. He gritted his teeth and held his wound.

"I...I don't think...I'm gonna make it, Isaac." He said to me with a wince. Blood trickled from his mouth as he looked straight up at me. "I'm gonna die, man. Tell my family I love 'em." I grabbed his M16 and slapped him in the face lightly.

"Come on, Jack. Don't give me that bullshit. Stay with me." I said to him. "You gotta-" I was interrupted by the sound of the other Rangers, now fully armed, returning fire and fighting the rag-heads. I looked back to Jack to see that he had died. My heart rate slowed for a moment before going into overdrive. Tears filled my eyes as I gritted my teeth in fury. I grabbed the two grenades that Jack had brought with him and stood up over Jack's corpse.

The Iraqis were still engaging the other rangers, so they'd probably forgotten about me. I had a perfectly good M16 assault rifle that I could put to use. I turned and sprinted around the barracks, wiping the tears from my eyes and holding the rifle tight in my hands. I ran at top speed around the side of the rise the Iraqis were using for cover and proceeded to flank them. After getting about ten yards away, I took cover in a ditch and pulled the pin on the two grenades. There looked to be about thirty of them.

I threw them right into the middle of the fuckers, blowing a good many of them to pieces. They shouted what I could only consider to be expletives in their language and turned to face me. I stood in the ditch and opened fire on them, killing about nine of them before taking a bullet in the stomach. My knees buckled as the breath left my lungs. I fell on my ass and looked down at the hole in my gut. I fell on my back and tasted blood as it began to line my mouth. My vision blurred and suddenly I saw Jolt. She looked angry. Angrier than I had ever seen her. That's all I remembered before my vision went black.

It turned out that I was single-handedly responsible for defeating the rag-heads that night. My surprise offensive had left the few of them left alive disoriented and easy to take out by the rest of the camp. I had been shot in the stomach and been patched up just in time to survive my injury, though I was out of commission for quite a while. Yep, I was completely responsible for the victory...well, that's not true, actually. It was not just me.

Somehow, and trust me when I say that I have no idea how it happened, Jolt got out of her pokeball and killed the vast majority of the other Iraqis with her thunderbolt attack while using protect to save me from any other bullets. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead and gone now.

Now you understand why we have the bond that we do.

So I received a Purple Heart and a Medal of Honor for my service. It was all at the recommendation of the Major too, who I actually still remain in contact with today. We're pretty good friends now, and I try to visit him when I go back to America when I can.

I left the service after that. Honorable discharge and everything. Nearly dying once was enough for me. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with myself before reading up on the pokemon battle Gym Challenge going on in the Kanto region of Japan. I decided to go ahead and go for it. Jolt and I had a bond, that much was certain, so I figured 'why not?'. We were pretty damn good. I battled my way through the gyms with Jolt and various other electric-types that I'd caught. Eventually, I came to the Vermillion City Gym. The leader at the Gym had recently died in a car accident, so there was a city-wide tournament going on to see who'd be the next leader. After reading up on the details of being a gym leader, I decided I'd go for it. You got a place to live, plus food and amenities like TV. I'd had enough of the glory-hounding in America. We faced some pretty tough-ass customers, but me and Jolt won that tournament together and I became the Vermillion City leader...and as you know, the rest is history.

I could have gone on, but I was perfectly comfortable in Vermillion City. Who knows? If Jolt and I had kept going, we just might have become one of the champions of Kanto. I wouldn't doubt it with her at my side.

...

"Jolt, use Thunderbolt!" I cried out as my opponent's Blastoise recovered from it's blast of Hydro-Pump, which Jolt had easily dodged. My Ampharos let out a fantastic-looking blast of electricity into the Blastoise, shocking it to it's core. With a loud groan, the beast hit the floor unconcious. The young trainer was visibly shaken by his loss. I could even see that tears were in his eyes.

"But...I just don't get it..." He said, taking his Blastoise back into it's pokeball. "He was my strongest. He's taken electric attacks before without fainting..."

"Kid, my Ampharos isn't your typical electric-type." I said to him. "What were you thinking bringing a water-type pokemon to battle electric-type pokemon anyways?" He kid hung his head and started to cry. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed deeply. There were some days that this job was more stressful than Ranger Camp.

"Ah, geez..." I mumbled to myself as I approached the kid.

"We came so far...worked so hard..." He blubbered.

"Look, kid, you made it to the Vermillion City Gym." He said. "That's not bad. Really. I mean, you beat both Brock and Misty to get to me, so that's no ordinary accomplishment."

"But...But..."

"Look, go out, train some more..." I said to him as comfortingly as I could. (Which for the record was not very comforting at all.) "And for God's sake, learn more about type effectiveness...and I'll be here when you get back to battle you again." The kid looked at me and nodded before turning his back and moving out of the gym. I sighed deeply and waved at one of the gym trainers to close up shop for the day. I moved toward my quarters with Jolt following me. I only put her back in her pokeball for transport or right before a battle. I moved into my room and flopped down on my bed and scratched my spiky yellow hair. Jolt sat on the bed next to me and regarded my tired look. She tilted her head adorably and let out a questioning coo.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweet girl." I said to her as I pulled my green tank top off and lied on the bed shirtless. I ran my finger over the scar of the gunshot wound I received in Iraq and grimaced for a moment. It felt so disgusting to me. "I'll never forget that night, you know." I said to her. She let out another questioning sound.

"The night you saved my life, girl." I said to her. "I'm reminded of it every single time I look in the mirror or take my shirt off or something like that. Without you, I'd be dead. And death's a final kinda thing." Jolt giggled as I sat up next to her.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower. We'll watch _Breaking Bad _when I get back, okay?" Jolt nodded happily. "We had to go through all that shit to get American TV, so we might as well use it, huh?" Jolt raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Amph! Ampharos!" She mewed. It sounded like a witty retort.

"Don't you start with me, girl." I said to her with a smile, pointing a finger at her. "C'mere, gimme a hug." I wrapped my arms around my Ampharos and she did the same. I scratched her head and headed for my bathroom. I always looked forward to my showers because it gave me a time to...well...you know. Hey, look, before you go passin' judgement, I'm a guy and it had been a good while since I had a lady friend to take care of me. Leading a Gym's a busy job, y'know?

Well, I did the deed and left the shower to find Jolt laying on my bed. Her face seemed a little red, but I did keep the temperature kinda high in my room.

"You hot, girl?" I asked her. She answered with a small nod. "Well let me turn down the air." I moved to the air conditioner and turned it down a few degrees before jumping onto the bed. It always felt good to lay down on my bed with nothing but my boxers on after a shower. It's always nice and cool. So, I turned on our DVR and turned on the newest episode of _Breaking Bad_. This episode was crazy, with Walt actually truly attempting to off Gus. I was screaming at the TV set and freaking out with Jolt. Man, oh man when Gus walked outta that room, I actually thought...Well...For those of you reading this who haven't seen it, I'm gonna spoil it for you.

So the episode ended and as the credits rolled, I turned the channel to HBO. There was some Nicolas Cage action movie on that I didn't know. It was okay enough to leave on, though. Jolt eventually laid her head on my Chest and let out a small, happy mewl.

"I love you, girl." I said to her. "So much. You know that?" She looked up at me and nodded. I gave her a small kiss on her nose, to which she giggled happily.

"Ampharos." She replied, giving me a small nuzzle.

"I can remember how damn ungrateful I was when ma and pa gave you to me." I said. "I was such a pretentious little asshole. I shunned you like you were worthless. I wanted a goddamn Charmander."

"Amph! Ampha. Ampharos." She said to me. It sounded comforting, as if she were saying, "You were a child. You didn't know any better."

"Still." I said to her. "I can't get over it. You're so damn special to me and back then I treated you like crap." Jolt nuzzled me sweetly and licked my cheek. She had forgiven me a long time ago. I gave her a hug and turned the lamp next to my bed off. I liked going to sleep to a TV, so I left Nicolas Cage on.

"Good night, sweet girl." I said to her before turning over and closing my eyes to sleep.

"Ampha." She said quietly, wishing me a good night as well.

The dream I had that night was unreal. I was in my bedroom and Jolt wasn't anywhere to be found. But in her place was a stone-cold vixen with long blonde curly hair. The epitome of an American girl. She immediately began to kiss me.

"Oh, Lieutenant Surge." She said sultrily to me. "I heard all about you when you were in the Gulf War...So heroic. So manly." She kissed my neck and sucked on it a bit before giving it a nice long lick, prompting me to groan out loud.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I said to her. "I don't even know who you are." She kissed me on the lips and fiddled around my tongue with hers for a second or two before placing a finger above my lips.

"Shh." She whispered. "Let me thank you for your service." She kissed down my chest and ended right above my boxers before pulling my dick out. She marveled at the length before giving it a nice long lick...

That was when I woke up. My eyes opened and I looked around for a second and sighed.

"Wow...What a crazy..." I began to say when I realized that I still felt a tongue on my manhood. I blinked for a second and looked down to see Jolt at my member, licking on it as if it was a lollipop. "J-Jolt?! What are you doing?!" I cried out, completely and utterly surprised. Startled and terrified, Jolt immediately jumped away from me and cowered at the other side of the room. I stood up and approached her, putting my schlong back into my boxers.

"Jolt, wha...What were you doing?" I asked her as I came closer to her.

"Amph! Ampharos!" She said as she cried, tears falling from her eyes. "Ampha!" It sounded an awful lot like she was apoligizing.

"Sweet girl, just..." I said before sitting on the bed. "Come here. Come on." She looked at me and sniffled for a second before standing and walking to the bed. She sat next to me and immediately looked away with a huge blush on her face. She noticeably kept her legs closed when she sat. This provided all the information that I needed.

"Jolt, are you in heat?" I asked her. She didn't answer and just continued to cry. I placed a hand on her soft yellow fur. "Jolt, answer me. Please." She nodded slowly.

"Why were you doing that?" I asked her. "You could've just asked me to let you stay with Raichu for a bit." She sighed before looking straight at me.

"Amph-Ampha-ros!" She said. Now I don't know for sure, but that sounded an awful lot that she was saying, 'I want you!' I sighed and scratched the back of my head before looking at her and stroking her head.

"Jolt, that...I don't know if that'd work. I mean, I love you. You know that, right?" I said to her. She nodded softly. "And I mean...well...I'm human...You're a pokemon and...well..."

"Ampharos." She said, defeated.

"Look, I can find you the biggest, studliest Ampharos and you can be with him all you want." I said to her. "It'll be great. You'll see." Tears began to fall from Jolt's eyes once more as she hung her head where she was.

"Ah, shit." I mumbled to myself as I pinched the bridge of my eyebrows. It was definitely true that I loved my Ampharos more than pretty much anything. I was pretty sure that pokephilia was illegal back then...maybe. I dunno, was it? Ah fuck it, who cared, really? Who would know? We'd been together my whole life, which wouldn't have been this long if she wasn't there with me in Iraq. She saved my life...I owed her my life. "Look, Jolt...If you really wanna be with me..." I said to her. She immediately looked back at me, an adorable, hopeful look in her eyes. "I'd like to be with you too."

"Amph! Ampharos!" She cried out happily as she jumped up and landed on me, knocking me back onto my back. She immediately locked lips with me. For a pokemon with no experience, she was a great kisser. I pushed her off for a moment.

"Now Jolt, before we...you know..." I said nervously. "We need to keep this on the down-low. No kissing or anything in public. I could get in a lot of trouble for this. Until we're in the clear legally, we keep this secret, okay?"

"Ampha." She said happily with a nod as she placed her lips on mine again.

'_Oh, God._' I thought to myself. '_What the hell am I getting myself into?_' I began to kiss her back and, to my surprise, I liked it a lot. I actually began to smile into the kiss as we continued.

'_Yeah...Yeah, why shouldn't I be her lover?_' I thought. '_We've been through so much together...we've been through a damn war together_.' I turned us over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Time to take this to the next level." I said as I began to move down her body, planting small kisses along her fur, making her moan happily. "In fact, you could say that your body will be feeling _electrified_ after this." She looked down at me and furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"Ampha?" She deadpanned.

"Right, you're right, that was stupid. I'll just go on, now." I continued to move down her body until I reached her wet lower lips. She moaned as she felt my breath on her flower.

"Ampharos." She pleaded, raising her head from her pillow. "Amph. Ampha." I nodded and planted a small kiss on the lips, feeling the moisture on my mouth.

"Ampha!" She cried out, jumping slightly from the pleasure. I chuckled and licked up her sex slowly, making her shiver. She hadn't really ever had this kind of pleasure, so the feelings were completely new to her. I moved my tongue between the lips, making her cry out and throw her head back on the pillow. She moaned louder and louder the longer I serviced her. She certainly tasted better than that bitch who dumped me when I left for the Rangers. I massaged her rear as I licked her, making her coo happily. It actually got to the point where I was really, really enjoying myself.

"Amph...Amph...Ampha!" She squeaked. I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was getting close. I redoubled my efforts and went in for the kill, sliding a finger into her as I continued to lick. She cried out loudly a few seconds before my mouth was assaulted by her ejaculate, which didn't taste all that bad. In fact, the more I tasted it, the more and more I began to like it. I swallowed it and continued to rub her softly as she came down from her euphoria. She sat up and licked my face lovingly before she gestured to the edge of the bed. Knowing what this meant, I sat on the edge of the bed and removed my now completely hard member from my boxers.

Eager to get back to where she had left off she almost immediately gave my manhood a good, long lick. She must have been being very cautious earlier, because when she did this, it drove me wild. I groaned loudly as I placed a hand upon her head between her cone-like ears and stroked it with love. I smiled down at her as she went at me, eyes closed. Her broad tongue wrapped around my member and massaged it with care, making me pulse and grit my teeth.

"Oh, wow, Jolt." I said to her. "For a first timer...you're really...good." She smiled around my length as she continued to suck on it. It didn't very long for me to reach my peak.

I groaned loudly as my cock contracted and shot ropes of spunk into her mouth. Her eyes half-lidded, she began to drink it straight from my member, swallowing consistently with the shots. After she had milked me almost completely dry, I fell back onto the bed and breathed heavily. I stared up at the ceiling for a moment before I heard Jolt once more.

"Ampharos." She said quietly, prompting me to sit up to see that she was presenting to me. I don't know why, but the sight of my Ampharos' well-rounded behind and lower lips in front of me with her tail raised aroused me enough to skip the usually-ten-minute refractory period and immediately get it up again. I slowly approached her, moving on my knees over the surface of the bed and coming to grab hold of her rear.

"Are you..." I said to her. "Are you ready?" She nodded at me.

"Ampha." She said quietly, smiling back at me and blushing. I guided myself into her and she closed her eyes in what looked to be slight pain. Good Christ, it was a tight fit. Now I'm pretty well endowed, but this was so tight, I would have thought it would be completely painful to Jolt. But it only took her a few seconds to graduate from pain to pleasure. She panted as I went in until I was inside her to the hilt.

"You okay, sweet girl?" I asked her, leaning over her back to check on her. She turned back and kissed me on the lips sweetly.

"Ampharos." She said happily with a smile. "Ampha." I nodded and moved myself out of her before thrusting back in. I eventually came to steady rhythm where we were both on the same wavelength. She was thrusting back against me and even moving that fantastic backside of hers in a circle to increase stimulation. She arched her back and moaned loudly as she came for what I guess was the first time. I wasn't finished yet, so I figured that I'd try to get her one more time before I went myself. I lifted her up and placed her back against the headboard of the bed before really going to town on her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, moaning louder and louder until she was letting out cries of delight. Pleasure coursed through both of out bodies as we moaned nearly in unison. Her lips contracted in time with my thrusts, making the assault of feelings hard to withstand.

"Ampha! Ampha! AMPHAROS!" She cried out in ecstasy.

"Me too, baby girl!" I said before kissing her on the lips. "Let's do it together." A few more seconds and we were both done. We let out a cry of passion together that, had any trainers lived in the gym too, would have woken them up. Thank God that wasn't the case. I moved in and out of her slowly as we came down together. After we were finished, we both flopped down onto the bed and breathed heavily together. After a few seconds, she grabbed onto me and kissed me happily, which I eagerly reciprocated.

"Ampha." She said, sounding very satisfied. "Ampharos."

"That was great." I said. "I love you, Jolt, but I think we both need to get to sleep now." She nuzzled me and closed her eyes. I just continued to look up at the ceiling. A large smile formed on my face. I had just gained a new lover that I couldn't see leaving me any time soon, and she was the most important thing to me in the world.

**AN: So there's that one. Be sure to tell me what you thought in a review! And PM your requests to me, please. Don't put them in reviews. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is lemon number three! Now, Absol is an extremely attractive pokemon. There is no debating this fact, so naturally I jumped at the chance to make a lemon of it. **

**So here goes.**

Absol (F) x Human (M)

As I took in an abnormally long and drawn-out breath, I took in the fact that it was a completely normal day. Well, apart from the scorching summer temperature of one hundred and three degrees. For the 1960's, that was really damn hot. I didn't mind, though. This fact was one that set me apart from literally the rest of my entire community. The public pool wasn't even swimmable anymore due to the incredible amount of people occupying it. Those who didn't attempt to use water to cool themselves ran up their power bills about fifty dollars to cool off their houses, and even then the ones that lived with their windows facing the sun were shit out of luck.

I will say again that I actually didn't mind the heat all that much. A pleasant breeze hit me as the sound of my flip-flops thumping mutely came to my ear. A short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts were all I needed to be absolutely comfortable. After all, I was going to have to be dealing with these kinds of days for another two months before my first day as a freshman in College.

The prospect of going to college was an intimidating one, but one that I was extremely ready for all the same. I would be much more independent on my parents for one, even though I'd still be living at home. The freedom to choose the pace at which I earned my college credits was at my very fingertips as well, which was an extremely welcome prospect in comparison to being forced into classes that I didn't want in High School.

Yep, everything certainly seemed to be looking up for me from here. There was no way anything was going to change my life in any ways imaginable.

Until there was.

Far up ahead of me on the nature trail I hiked on, I heard the screaming and laughing of a few little kids. It had the distinct sound of taunting from as far as I could tell. Maybe they were harassing the one in their group that was the one everyone picked on. You know what I'm talking about, the guy or girl that everyone messes with, but still loves. I don't think I could have been any more wrong if I tried.

Up ahead of me, backed up against a thick bush, was an Absol...an injured Absol it looked like. It looked to be scared and angry...for good reason. Three preteen kids, two boys and a girl, had backed it into the bush and were attempting to poke it with sticks. I was shocked. Absols are kind pokemon that care about humans. I tried to come up with any logical explanation as to why they'd be doing these awful things to this poor, injured pokemon. I found none. It growled and snapped at the sticks as they came near. One of the kids actually succeeded in poking the pokemon in the injured spot on it's back right leg, making it let out a pained cry.

Sadistic little fuckers.

"What're you guys doing?" I asked them as I sashayed up to them with a fake smirk on my face. They smiled at me.

"We're just pokin' this Absol." The girl said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and pretending to be interested.

"Oh, Absol's the disaster pokemon." One of the boys said. "They bring stuff like floods and hurricanes with them."

"Huh." I said, nodding my head. "I didn't know that. What a monster! Here, hand me that stick." I held out my hand, struggling not to lose it on these kids right then and there. The boy smiled and handed me the thin, whip-like stick. I stood before the Absol and it looked up at me, growling, ready for another assault.

"You know," I said to the kids. "Absols actually care about human beings. They don't bring natural disasters, they warn people of them!" I gripped the stick extra hard and turned before letting it loose into the head of the boy that was closest to me, breaking it on the horrible kid's face. He cried out as he fell down. The other boy attempted to flee until I grabbed the back of his shirt. I pulled him in front of me before kicking him in the stomach, sending him back onto his ass. Both of her friends crying on the ground, the girl looked up at me in fear.

"Why would you do this?!" I yelled straight in her face. She cried.

"T-They talked m-me into it!" The girl cried.

"Absols _care_ about people!" I yelled at her. "You sadistic little fuck!" I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her close to the Absol, who growled angrily.

"What a-are you doing?" She cried out to me as she attempted to wrench free from my grasp.

"This Absol could have easily fought back and killed all three of you. But it didn't because Absols are kind." I said angrily. "Now apologize." I growled deeply.

"What?"

"_Apologize to it!" _I yelled, making the girl cry in fear.

"I'm sorry!" She said, terrified. "I'm so sorry, Absol!"

"Good." I said before throwing her toward her friends, who had already gotten up off the ground. They helped her up and looked at me with surprise and apprehension. "Now get the fuck outta here before I get _really_ pissed off." The three kids immediately ran the opposite way, crying for their parents, who were obviously not there. I moved closer to the Absol, who backed up against the bush and growled as I turned to it.

"Hey, hey..." I said to it before looking at it's backside. Upon glancing the lips of her genitals, I recognized it as female. "Hey, girl...It's okay. They're gone." I knelt down and offered the back of my hand to her and gently edged forward toward her. She stopped growling and looked at my hand for a moment.

"It's over." I said to her. "Now will you let me help you?" I continued to move closer and closer until, to my surprise, the Absol stood and limped up to me before licking my hand lightly and nuzzling it. She was thanking me.

"Why didn't you fight back?" I asked her as I scratched her head lightly. "You could have easily fought them off. Is it because your injured?" She looked at me for a moment, doing nothing. "Is it because you just didn't want to hurt them?" This prompted her to nod subtly, blinking slowly.

"You really are kind." I said to her. "Well, looks like I took care of the hurting part for you, huh? Speaking of which, we should probably get out of here. They're probably bringing their parents back here." I scooted closer to her.

"I'm going to pick you up, okay?" I said to her as I wrapped my arms underneath her. "Tell me if I'm hurting you." I wrapped my arms underneath her and lifted her from the ground, earning a strained wince from her. She didn't struggle or try to get out of my grip, so I began carrying her toward my house where I'd figure out the next thing to do with my newfound friend.

"You're gonna be okay." I said to her comfortingly. "My mom's a pokemon nurse."

It was at this point that I actually started to truly dislike the heat. I'd have been willing to bet that she was at least a couple pounds over one hundred and coupled with the hundred-degree heat, it was far from a pleasurable walk home. But every time I'd feel like I was going to have to put her down onto the ground so I could get a rest, she'd nuzzle into my neck or give my face a small lick, keeping me going powered by the affection I had for this pokemon. I'm a pretty strong guy, but my legs were killing me by the time I got home. My father, who had just finished mowing the front lawn and was having a glass of sweet tea on the front porch to appraise his work, lowered his sunglasses at the sight of my carrying an Absol to our house.

"So uh...son..." He said to me. "Where'd you get that Absol?"

"I found her being harassed by some sadistic kids on the nature trail. She's injured and they were poking her with sticks." I replied.

"Sadistic little bastards." He grumbled.

"I know." I said. "I scared them away and...well...this Absol kinda likes me for saving her." My father chuckled to himself and shook his head. He stood and approached us. He was a lanky man, rather tall and almost devoid of body fat. But he was still a hardy and strong man. He petted Absol's head lightly.

"Yeah...It's a damn shame the reputation these pokemon have." He said. "They do nothing but try to warn us about disasters...but all we do to thank them is blame them for those disasters."

"It's why those kids were hurting her."

"Are they the ones that did this?" He asked, looking at Absol's hurt back leg.

"No." I said. "At least I don't think so."

"Well, I'll have to talk to your mother about it, but I don't see why you couldn't nurse her back to health." He said as we walked back to the house. As we passed my father's car, Absol immediately began whimpering and squirming in my arms. She wrapped her front legs around my torso and shivered with fear.

"Dad." I said. "Look at her. What's wrong?" After a few moments of observation, my father nodded slowly.

"Ahh." He said. "She must've been hit by a car. Shame. Human technology is encroaching more and more on pokemon every day..." He shook his head as we entered the house. My mom had just finished cooking the meal we were going to have for dinner. She left it on the counter to cool and turned around. She gasped at the sight of the Absol I held in my arms.

"Honey! Where did you get that Absol?" She asked me, shocked and also somewhat stupified at the sight of the rare pokemon.

"He found her injured on the nature trail." My dad said to her. "She's seemed to have taken a liking to him."

"What happened to her?" My mother asked.

"We think she was hit by a car." I said.

"Oh, then she might have a broken bone." Mom said. "Come here and put her on the floor so I can look at her." I moved and placed Absol down in the center of the living room. She looked disappointed that I had let her go. My mom moved closer to her and she seemed to take a defensive stance. I quickly moved and placed comforting hands on her, causing her to ease down onto the ground.

"It's okay, girl." I said to her. "She's gonna help you." I stroked Absol's head as my mother lightly poked around on Absol's back leg before seemingly hitting the injured spot, making Absol whimper. Mom nodded and stood up.

"The bone seems to be aligned properly, but she does have a hairline fracture." She said. "I'll go get the materials for the bindings." My mom left the room shortly and returned holding a variety of medical bandages. She wrapped them around Absol's leg as gingerly as she could before spreading some kind of resin on it. It seemed to dry in seconds before my mothers stood once again to appraise her work.

"There." She said. "The cast should have her leg fixed in about two months."

"Great, ma." I said as I lifted Absol from the ground to take her to my room. "Thanks for helping out."

"Now, look son." Mom said. "Just because she's going to stay here while she gets better does not mean that we're going to keep her."

"Yeah, I get that mom." I said. "I'm gonna take her up to my room."

I took Absol up the stairs and laid her on my bed lightly before taking a seat next to her. I turned on my radio and turned it to my favorite swing band station before picking up the copy of _Fahrenheit 451 _that I'd left off on. As I read, I took small little glances at Absol, who merely laid there on the bed and watched me. Her beautiful red eyes succeeded in distracting me for a moment before my attention went back to the book. A few hours past and my mom came in offering me some food for dinner, which I graciously declined in favor of continuing to read.

After another good chunk of time after that, I felt Absol moving. I looked up to see her moving up closer to me. She laid her body against my leg and rested her head on my stomach peacefully before closing her eyes to sleep.

"I don't care what they say." I whispered to her. "I'm keeping you."

...

"Good Christ, that was horrible!" I said loudly to myself as I entered my house and threw my bookbag down onto the floor. "Just the worst!" My first day as a college freshman was one of the worst in my life. Instead of getting what I thought would be more freedom, I got taunting from douchebag asshole jocks and their ditzy bimbo gal-pals that ran the campus. They didn't even have to _try _in class and the professors praised their performance. But when I actually tried to answer a question and just happened to get it wrong, I was mocked by everyone in the class..._including the professor. _After all of that awful stuff, I had to stay and help out with the assembly of half the new desks for the new classroom because my buddy who was giving me a ride home had classes until 9:30 PM. Needless to say, it'd been a long ass day.

I was just glad that it was over and I could spend the rest of the night with my Absol, who was now a permanent member of our family. My parents had grown attached to her as well as I, so it didn't take much convincing. She greeted my happily as I sat, jumping up onto the couch and licking my face as I sat down. She nuzzled me happily as I hugged her. My parents were gone on a second honeymoon and so it was just me and Absol.

"Hey, how about some Twilight Zone, girl?" I asked her as I looked at the clock. "It's about that time. I hope it's a creepy one." I switched on the program and we watched it together all the way through. It was a particularly grotesque episode about a talking doll that had a mind of it's own. It definitely was creepy to say the least. After it was over, I took Absol into my room and we both laid down on my bed. I began to read one of my books and she merely laid at my feet as she always did. I felt Absol nuzzle her head into my leg lightly. I put my book down onto the bed and sat up next to Absol. I began to rub her back lovingly, making her let out a small, happy mewl. She sat up and nuzzled underneath my chin, pushing against me. Hard. She actually began to push me back onto the bed.

"Woah, Absol...Hold up." I said to her, but she kept pushing me. "Absol wait." I said. It was no use. She pushed me onto my back and continued to snuggle with me. I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around her, giving her a small squeeze. She in turn wrapped her forelegs around me and licked my face. I took a moment there to look into her intoxicating red eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

And that's when she did it.

Absol kissed me.

My eyes shot open wide as her lips mashed against mind lovingly, asking for some reciprocation. I pushed her off and got out from underneath her. She merely sat up on the bed calmly and watched me.

"Woah, Absol, I...Um...I need to go to the bathroom." I felt stupid saying it...but hey, this was a situation that would make almost anyone stupid. I ran from the room and locked myself in the bathroom. Before throwing my back against the door.

"Why did she do that?" I whispered frantically to myself. The question was a valid one. I had always seen my and Absol's relationship to be one of a platonic nature, so when she kissed me, it knocked me for the mother of all loops. I took a moment to think for myself.

'_She's your friend. You love her...just...not like that. She's in heat._' I thought. '_The logical thing to do would be to go out, talk to her and tell her that you don't feel that way about her._' With my decision made, I left the bathroom and moved toward my bedroom where I knew Absol to be. I stopped in my tracks, however, when I heard a small moan come from within. Barely cracking the door, I looked inside to see my Absol, going at herself with her rear in the air. Her back legs were spread a good bit and her right front leg was down between them, fondling her lower lips. Her head rested on the bed, a heavy blush on her face as she breathed heavily. I couldn't help but kneel down where I was and watch her. She gyrated her well-rounded rear as she massaged herself faster and faster, moaning a little louder as time passed. Her moisture was dripping from her lips onto the bedsheets, forming a small wet spot. My dick actually became hard at the sight of Absol messing with herself. She began to hump into her hand harder and harder until she let out a moan that was still quiet, but louder than the others. She squirted her juices onto my bed and breathed heavily. The sight of this sent my mind into overdrive as I undid my pants, pulled my cock out and walked into the room.

Absol didn't look surprised in the slightest when I walked in. In fact, it was as if she knew I was watching. I approached her and put a hand on her rear, making her moan. I squeezed it lightly before rubbing it in circles. I followed suit with the other cheek before moving my tongue between her lower lips. She gasped and trembled at the ministration. My mind went into a haze as I, to put it simply, dove in. I attacked her lower lips, making her moan, tremble and move her rear against my face. It wasn't long before she sprayed her sweet nectar on my face. As I tried to get every last bit of it off my face, I sat up on the bed and moved my manhood to where she could see it. Absol almost immediately moved to it and began to suck on it. She wasted no time in moving her tongue on the head and sucking all the precum she could out of it. She gyrated her head as she bobbed it up and down on my length at a steady rhythm, making the muscles pulse. I groaned as orgasm overtook me and I shot my seed into her mouth. This surprised her as she took her mouth off of my member just in time for a shot to get on her face. With a closed eye, she smiled at me as she pushed me down onto my back and moved her rear above my face. Without hesitation, I began to pleasure my Absol again. She moaned as she began to work on me once more, even though I wasn't going to be able to get it up for at least another ten minutes.

Lost in the bliss of pleasuring my Pokemon, I began to consider what this meant. Surely what I was doing right now was considered an abomination in my community, but how could something so _bad _feel so damn _good_? I mean, this was awesome. I'd been with a couple girls in the past, but none of them had ever treated me like Absol was treating me at that moment. And god, Absol was sexy. I didn't really think so before this point, but since I'd begun to sexually interact with her, I'd noticed how full her rear was and how lithe and streamlined her body was. Those thoughts were enough for me to get it back up, but at this point, I wanted to truly please Absol.

I got up behind her and grabbed her rear, giving it a small squeeze and making her moan. I slid myself into her slowly at first before burying myself in her to the hilt. She seemed to take it well, and seeing as how I considered myself to be endowed on a perfectly average scale, it seemed to fit well. Absol certainly wasn't complaining. I began to pick up the pace of my motions, entering and exiting Absol like a piston in a well-oiled machine. Absol moaned out loud, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, letting herself become lost in the sensation. Without warning I flipped us over to where Absol was straddling me and I had my hands on her sides. She looked at me surprised for a moment before quickly getting back into the motions.

I grunted as I thrust up into her, making a mute smacking sound as we went. She gyrated her hips on me as she went up and down, creating more and more friction between us. She came down on top of me and kissed me on the lips as I continued to plunge into her. She rubbed her tongue on mine sensually as she moaned into my mouth. She separated from the kiss and breathed heavily before crying out loudly. I felt her juices soak my crotch, signifying that she had already been swept up into orgasm. I still hadn't finished, though, and damned if I wouldn't be finishing up tonight. I flipped us over again and I furiously pumped into her, making her cry out more and more at the over stimulation. At this point, it didn't take me very long to reach my peak. I groaned loudly as I emptied my load into her, feeling it leak out of her lower lips. I fell off of her panting before she hurriedly grabbed me and pulled me close to her. She happily snuggled into my chest and I kissed the top of her head lovingly. I could definitely see this becoming something more.

'_Christ, what did I just do?_' I thought to myself before shrugging and snuggling into Absol as she hugged onto me. '_Ah, fuck it. No regrets here._'

**AN: Be sure to review and tell me what you thought! If you have a request, PM it to me! Refer to the first chapter for the rules for requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while, I know, but I am up to my hair in things for college. I am a theatre education/theatre performance double major, so I have to put in a certain amount of hours in the shop helping to build the set (Which currently is for **_**Little Shop of Horrors. **_**I am in the ensemble.). This, as well as rehearsals, work and assignments for classes keep me busy for a good amount of my days. But I try to write at least 500 words a day because this is something that gives me comfort in times of stress. (Which, let's be honest, in college there is a plentiful amount.) I hope you guys aren't too dissatisfied with my infrequent update times. **

Lugia (F) x Human (M)

I tipped the large bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey back and drank it straight from the bottle, my friends cheering me on happily as I gulped the burning liquid. Upon downing what I deemed to be four shots worth, I lowered the bottle and winced heavily, grinding my teeth. I threw a fist up into the air and let out a large bellow, prompting my friends to cheer along with me. I handed the bottle to my brother-in-law and let out a small burp as I poured myself a chaser of coke. I gulped the soda down and stumbled to the big cabin couch of the rather large and expensive boat. I had already had seven good shots before my bout of gulping, so I was good and inebriated by this point. I spoke to my best friend Jim, who had just finished taking a long toke from the joint he held in his hand.

"Dude, I...I gotta tell ya, this is pretty fuckin' sweet." I slurred.

"Yeah, man." He said, already flying.

"I mean...tomorrow's your day to get drunk and my day to get high." I continued. We had discussed the differences of the narcotic qualities of alcohol and marijuana, and we had decided to compare the two over a period of two days. Now I wasn't one to smoke or drink too frequently, but this was a special occasion. It was my brother-in-law's bachelor party. He was marrying my sister, so he was taking me, Jim and several other friends on a yacht cruise through the whirl islands. So far, it was going pretty awesome.

"Yeah, man." Jim merely replied again. "Where are the snacks again?" He looked around the cabin and I let out a long, drawn out giggle.

"Dude, they're in the _kitchen, _man." I said. "Where the hell else would they be?"

"Right, right." Jim said. "Dude, I'm high as hell, okay? Cut me a little slack here."

"Alright, alright, bro. No worries." I said. "Go destroy that shit."

"Hell yeah!" He said as he jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen, nearly knocking over my brother-in-law. He chuckled quietly and approached me.

"You know, I'm starting to regret letting you bring that stuff onto my yacht, man." He said to me. 

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. Look, Jim's got more at home. We can throw it overboard if you don't want it on your ship." I said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, man." He laughed and nodded.

"I don't expect you to waste all of that." He said.

"Well, yeah, I know you didn't." I said to him. "But I just figured that I'd say that to make you feel better, you know?" This caused my brother-in-law to let out a large guffaw as he watched Jim scurry back to the couch, clutching a large pack of crackers defensively, looking around the cabin for a moment before tearing through the plastic and devouring them.

"Dude..." He said, muffled by the food. "This shit is...good."

"So, Alex..." I said to my brother-in-law as I held up the bottle of Jack that I had forgot that I was still holding. "Would you care to partake?" He smiled widely at me and shrugged. 

"Ah, what the hell. It's my bachelor party." He said before taking a swig from the bottle.

"Bring in the girls!" The strippers that I had ordered who had been waiting in the opposite room of the cabin came and began to dance for all of us, performing true to their profession and stripping their clothes away. I, being the generous bastard that I am, had ordered one for each guy at the bachelor party for their very own lapdance. (Of course the true generosity came from Alex, who had lent me the money to organize the bachelor party.) The colorful light system kicked on and a sexy song with a heavy bass began to play as the strippers found their assigned guys. A particularly gorgeous brunette with short hair came up to me in a string bikini.

"Are you Henry?" She asked, and I nodded happily at my assigned stripper. I looked over at Alex, who smoked a cigar while he received his lapdance. He winked at me momentarily as my stripper began to move her body sensually before me.

"What's your name?" I asked her as her sexy body gyrated before me.

"Amber." She said with a small wink as she brought her hands up to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. She straddled my waist and her leg brushed up against the prominent bulge in my pants. She gasped and giggled for a moment. "Someone's ready for action." She whispered in my ear.

"And I don't suppose that you're _that _kind of stripper?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, no." She said as she dry-humped me. "But you can touch me all you want."

"Don't mind if I do!" I brought my hands to her breasts and gave them a small squeeze, making her let out a small moan as she gyrated on top of me.

"Don't do that too much." She said sexily. "I may just have to _become_ that kind of stripper." With those words, she removed the top of her bikini, exposing her perfect breasts to me. She suddenly pressed them in my face. This was it. I was in heaven. If I had asphyxiated at that moment, it'd be the perfect death. Fortunately I didn't die and I finished the lapdance. Eventually, all the guys piled onto the couch to watch the girls dance together, kissing each other and rubbing their hands all over their naked bodies. The bottle of jack was passed around and each time I got ahold of it, I took a swig. Eventually, I passed out and was dead to the world...

Well...at least for a few hours.

I was woken up by the ship being turned over in the water. A particularly brutal storm had hit and I was thrown into the raging seawater. Apparently in my drunken stupor the night before, I had wandered onto the top deck of the ship and fallen on a lounger under an umbrella and passed out. I gasped and breathed heavily, attempting to stay afloat. I couldn't see land anywhere near my position and I watched with horror as the boat continued to be drowned in the waves. I cried out and looked around once more, attempting to see through the harsh rain. My eyes eventually set on a small island as a wave carried my body upwards. I grunted heavily and began to swim as fast as I could toward that island...my last sanctuary. I couldn't see any of the whirl islands anywhere, so I figured that we had drifted pretty far off course. I was praying that I didn't encounter a Tentacruel or a Sharpedo in the dark murky water as I frantically swam toward the land mass. After what felt like hours of swimming, I reached the shore and stumbled up onto the beach. My head pounded heavily and my throat was dry as a bone. The alcohol I had previously consumed was heavily impairing me to the point where I had to stop in my walking and clutch my head for a moment. The pain was very distinct and horrible. My vision blurred as I stumbled along the sand aimlessly, still too shocked to believe what had just happened to me.

I was dehydrated.

I quickly ran to a nearby tree that had large solid leaves and I pulled one off before forming one into a kind of makeshift funnel. Precious rainwater poured into my mouth and I thirstily gulped until I couldn't drink anymore. My stomach full of water, I stumbled back and fell on the sand, breathing heavily. My profound exhaustion from the long swim had just caught up with me and I couldn't move. A burst of adrenaline was probably all that had stood between me and a death at sea. My eyes closed and I lost consciousness.

I awoke in what I assumed to be the next morning in the same position. I sat up slowly and coughed, rubbing my face. It was sore, probably from the continued pouring of rainwater on it the night before. The second thing I realized about my face was that it was sunburned. I groaned quietly and brought my hands away. I looked into the sky, and by the position of the sun, it had appeared to be about five-o'clock in the afternoon. I slowly stood and walked along the beach, looking into the jungle just beyond it to see if I was being watched my any wild Pokemon.

That's when I saw them.

Corpses...Corpses of all my friends washed up on the beach by the tide. My stomach dropped as I moved toward them, my feet now feeling as if they were coated in thick cement. I passed a few acquaintances before I found Jim. He was facedown in the sand, lifeless and limp. Tears filled my eyes as I turned him over to see his waterlogged face. I fell back onto my rear end and sobbed for what seemed like a good ten minutes. Here was my friend since middle school...dead right in front of me. His life extinguished so soon when he had so much ahead of him. The sight of my friends dead was so horrible that I didn't feel like it was real. I found Amber, still almost completely naked. Breasts exposed. A small Krabby crawled on her face and I angrily brushed it off before attempting to crush it. That was when I remembered it's pincers and let it go. When I found Alex, I fell forward on my hands and knees and cried for what seemed like hours over my dead brother-in-law. He had become a very dear friend to me in the time that he'd been with my sister. I looked around at the corpses, my eyes going wide, and I let out a scream. The longest, loudest scream that I had ever produced. Not a single one of the people on that ship survived...except for me.

I was alone here.

Knowing this, I stood on the beach, screaming.

Surrounded by corpses.

...

I finished burying the last body, which was a stripper. I didn't remember her name, but I buried her anyway, hoping that I had brought her some kind of peace. I made it a point to bury Alex, Jim and Amber first, seeing as how I knew them the most and it would destroy me to see their bodies scavenged on by wild Wingulls and Pidgeys. It was a grotesque task, and of course I had to take a couple breaks to cry and to eat some of the native tropical fruit. The fruit was very moist and supplied enough water to quench my thirst for that time, but it wouldn't be long before I'd have to find a freshwater spring on this island soon. The task had taken me into what I guessed to be the early hours of the morning and I was exhausted. I dreaded the notion that I still had to create a shelter for myself. I sat on the beach and watched the now-calm ocean waves.

Even after everything that had happened, they still had a sort of soothing effect on me. I watched the water until the sun began to rise. I thought about getting some sleep.

I had gotten enough sleep when I was wasted. I slowly stood and walked toward the jungle, my shoes still squelching a bit from the water. I had to find some sort of shelter or I'd be defenseless if there were in fact wild Pokemon on the island. Come to think of it, if there were wild Pokemon on the island, depending on the Pokemon, I might very well have been boned, shelter or not. But damn it, I just wanted something to call home while I figured out how to get the hell off this island.

After a short amount of time searching the jungle, I felt as if lady luck was giving me one. I found a small freshwater cove with a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a cave. I smiled widely and moved toward the cave, praying it wasn't home to something else already. I got into the water, which was ice cold, and moved toward the waterfall cave. After climbing up and inside, I mustered up all of my courage and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I called, not knowing whether that call would seal my fate. A few moments passed and nothing responded. I smiled happily and began to take my clothes off. I needed to wash all of the sea water residue and sand off of me and out of my hair. Then after that, I was going to take a nap in the nice, dark cave. I gingerly placed my clothes in the sunlight outside the cave on the rocks to dry out. Now nude, I moved over toward the waterfall at the front of the cave and stood under the rushing water, letting out a small expletive at the temperature of the water. Quickly getting used to it due to my previous plunge, I sighed and began to wash myself off. My eyes drifted to the darkness of the cave, where I thought I saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. Suddenly, without warning, out of the darkness came a large mass that flapped it's wings quickly and flew straight past me. It let out a loud cry as it took to the skies above the waterfall.

"_Fuck!_" I cried out, shocked out of my showering stupor. I quickly ran outside to try to see what had flown past me, but I saw nothing. Shaken, I sat down on the rocks and let the sun dry my skin before I put my clothes back on. I went back into the cave, rationalizing that whatever had lived there didn't want to kill me, as it would have already if it did. If it did decide to kill me, I didn't really care at this point.

I went back to the beach and began taking pieces of wood to the sand. I spent what I could have sworn to be hours placing the pieces of wood into large lettering. Large enough to where a plane would see it. It read,

SOS PERSON TRAPPED HER

I hadn't yet gathered enough wood for the last "E", but I didn't give a shit at that point. Whoever would be flying over the island, would see the letters for sure and assuming they were smart enough to comprehend basic English, they'd see that I meant to spell "Here". I sat on the beach for a while, staring out at the water again. For hours I sat there, nearly coming to tears again several times. But seeing as how I didn't like to cry, not even when I was alone, I suppressed them every time. I was in a shit situation, there was no denying it. There was no point in laying around and crying about it.

Toward nightfall boredom had begun to get the best of me, so I walked on the beach. I walked along the sand and watched the beautiful setting sun in the distance. As I looked at the water, then the sky and then the jungle, I started to wonder what that creature was. We were sailing next to the Whirl Islands, so...could it have been?

Lugia?

The fabled legendary Pokemon that was said to have controlled the weather? No, it couldn't have been. There was no way.

But still...It was fun to imagine.

...

After several hours of aimless walking along the beach, I came to the lettering in the said that I had laid out again. So at that point I knew that the island wasn't very big. As I walked back to my cave, I began to consider the positive in this situation. If there weren't any wild Pokemon on the island, I now had an island to myself...Well, myself and whatever I had encountered earlier. I passed the graves I had dug and, in the corner of my eye, saw something very peculiar.

It was a Lugia. 

I could barely believe it. It truly was the legendary Pokemon itself. I stood there and gawked at it for what seemed like minutes to me. It's brilliant white skin shined in the moonlight. While still a big Pokemon, it was...smaller than I had expected it to be. It wasn't more than seven feel tall. It was then that I noticed that it seemed to be busy with something. I silently moved to the side until I saw that it had built a wooden platform somehow. I curiously observed it as it put the finishing touches on it's pedestal.

Then it began to dig up the bodies that I had buried. My eyes widened and I immediately began walking toward the Pokemon. I was heavily intimidated by it, but I approached it nonetheless.

"Uhm...excuse me." I said to it. "Hello?" It seemed to be startled and turned around quickly to see me.

'_Oh!_' It said to me telepathically in a feminine voice. The voice surprised me and made me jump. '_Uhm...Hello._'

"Hi." I said to the Lugia, who I now knew was a she. "What are you doing?"

'_What do you mean?_' She asked me, sounding timid, a blush on her face.

"Those are my friends' bodies and I spent hours burying them." I said nervously, pointing to the corpses.

'_Oh. I'm sorry. I was just going to give them a proper cremation._' She said. '_It is horrible, the way they died. I sensed it from here._ _I...I can put them back if you'd like._'

"The cremation...is that what the platform is for?" I asked her, to which she nodded.

'_I can put them back in the ground. I apologize if you're offended._' The Lugia said

I sighed and nodded, allowing her to continue. Using her large, fan-like wings, she scooped the bodies up from the ground and placed them onto the platform. She let out a cry toward the sky that called forth a bolt of lightning that struck the platform and began to burn the bodies.

Tears filled my eyes as I watched the bodies burn. There were my friends...people I was speaking to just a couple days before...burning in front of me. Lugia approached me quietly. 

'_I sense that you're sad._' She said to me in a worried tone. '_Were they your...friends?_' I looked at Lugia and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I said, wiping my eyes. "Yeah, they were."

'_I'm so sorry._' She said to me.

"Hopefully they're in a better place than I am right now." I replied, a tear finding it's way past my wiping hands. I moved toward the pyre, Lugia looking after me curiously.

'_What are you doing?_' She asked me.

"Saying goodbye." I said, kneeling in front of the pyre. I whispered, tears now falling freely from my eyes. "Bye, Alex. Carol would have been so happy with you. Bye, Jim. Have fun up there, you crazy motherfucker..." I slowly stood and wiped my eyes for good before walking away from the pyre. Lugia watched me, pity lacing her features.

'_Would you like to come stay with me in my cave tonight?_' Lugia asked in a caring tone. '_I haven't had company in hundreds of years.'_

_"_Yes, I would like to if that would be okay with you." I said. "I haven't gotten very much sleep lately."

'_Then please allow me to fly you to the cave._' Lugia said to me as she offered her back to me. I nodded and climbed up onto her back slowly as we prepared to take off. We flied through the air together and my mind attempted to comprehend what exactly was happening. Here I was, riding on the back of a legendary Pokemon. A Pokemon that I had only heard about in myths. We touched down inside the cave and we both sat down. The moonlight shone into the cave, magnified by the water.

'_I apologize for scaring you earlier._' Lugia said to me kindly. '_I just didn't know what to think. I'd never seen any of your kind before._'

"Well I'm sorry to have given _you_ such a fright." I said to her. I struggled to find things to say to the Pokemon sitting on the ground before me. She observed me silently and cocked her head to the side slightly. It was honestly kind of cute. "So...what do you mean when you say that you haven't had company in hundreds of years?"

'_My brothers and sisters that inhabit the Whirl Islands exiled me to this small island many years ago because I would not conjure a storm. We are all responsible for the storms in your land. They repeatedly told me that it was a natural part of life, but I still wouldn't. I knew that storms harmed things, and...I just couldn't bear it if I harmed a living creature.' _She said to me. '_It most likely had to do with the fact that I'm so much smaller than they are, as well._'

"How much smaller are you?" I asked her. "If you don't mind telling me."

'_Each of them are at least twice my size. Some much bigger than that, even._' Lugia said, looking away sadly. '_They would call me a weakling sometimes._'

"I don't think that you're weak." I said to her. She looked at me, a sweet, hopeful look in her eyes.

'_You...You don't?_' She asked me.

"Well, I kinda just met you, but no...Of course I don't." I said to her. "You're a _Lugia._ One of the most powerful pokemon to ever exist. So many legends are spoken by my kind about you, it'd make your head spin."

'_Really?_' She asked, a happy tone coming to her voice.

"Yeah." I continued. "So even if you _are _the weakest of your kind, you're still one of the strongest Pokemon in the world." Lugia let out a small happy cry and launched herself forward, quickly embracing me in her wings.

'_Oh, thank you!_' She cried telepathically, letting out a sweet audible coo before realizing what she was doing. She immediately moved away from me, blushing heavily. '_Oh...I'm so sorry._'

"No, no. Don't worry about it." I replied, recovering from the jarring embrace. "So...you said that your kind are responsible for the storms in this area of the world?"

'_Yes.' _She said to me. '_It was the storms of my brothers and sisters that killed your friends._'

"How'd you know that I was going to ask that question?" I asked her.

'_I am Psychic._' She said to me, offering a small smile.

"Oh, right..." I said.

'_I'm very sorry about your friends._' She said to me. '_I sense that they were dear to you._'

"Only a few of them." I replied, moving a pebble around on the ground. "I didn't know the rest of them very well."

'_I've been alone for so long...I've forgotten what it was like to have a friend.' _Lugia said, that somber tone returning to her voice. She looked to the ground slowly and didn't say anything else. Christ, she was right. Hundreds of years alone on this island. Sure, there was plenty of fruit and fresh water...but all of this would get boring in a week. But hundreds of years...man, I felt for this Lugia.

"What have you done all this time?" I asked her.

'_I sleep a lot._' She said to me. '_Sometimes at the bottom of the pond. I spent the first hundred years in my isolation hating my brothers and sisters. I didn't understand how they could have been so heartless to one of their own. We've always lived as family units...and for them to just...Throw me away like some piece of refuse...It infuriated me._'

"What happened after that time?" I asked her.

'_I accepted the fact and came to be able to live with it.' _Lugia replied. '_I don't hate them anymore...'_

"Well...maybe when I'm here, I could be your friend." I said to her. She looked at me quickly, her eyes brightening significantly.

'_Truly?' _She said adorably, making my stomach flutter for a moment.

"Sure. Why not? I'm probably not going anywhere for a while." I asked. "I've got nothing but time."

...

I stalked through the brush, moving the leaves aside slowly, struggling not to make a sound. My eyes surveyed their environment steadily, attempting to read the location for any hints at my quarry's location. My shoes, which were now well worn and torn, made next to no noise as they came down upon the ground. By this point I had become and excellent tracker and a master of stealth. I was like a moving shadow predator, hunting it's prey. I heard a small rustle in the brush three meters away from me. I moved toward it to see that it was a bush perched atop a large rock. I moved as quietly as I could and came up to the rock. I leaped behind the rock with utmost speed and dexterity.

"Gotcha!" I cried out. Lugia let out a startled cry and we started to wrestle, attempting to physically overcome each other. Lugia put me down in no time. We were playing a brand of hide-and-seek that we had both developed, in which if the seeker found the hider, they'd have to wrestle. Whoever got the other down onto the ground won.

Lugia pretty much _always _won, but it was fun as hell to play nonetheless. The only time I had beaten her was when I had completely caught her off guard and used every bit of my strength to tackle her to the ground. I laughed wildly and she smiled down at me, getting off of me and letting me sit up.

"There's another one for you, Lugia." I said to her with a smile.

'_You're getting much better at this._' Lugia said to me. _'You might just beat me again soon._'

"Yeah, I might." I said to her. "Lunch?"

'_Definitely._' She replied.

We walked together toward the area of the jungle where we knew for sure that the fertile fruits grew to be eaten. It had been what I thought to be well over a month since I had been stranded on the island, but with Lugia...I don't know, it just seemed to be like a really nice place. I picked a few fruits and we headed back toward the pond and waterfall that hid our cave. She laid back and I laid on my back on top of her, crossing my legs. We would usually lay like this in our idle time. Lugia found it comforting, and I'm not going to lie, Lugia was very comfortable. Not out of shape by any means, though. To the contrary. She was very streamlined and always moved with a certain lithe grace. Lugia finished her fruit in about three bites. I didn't finish mine until a good five minutes after Lugia was done.

"Geez, Lugia." I said to her. "I gotta find _something_ I can beat you in."

'_You're...smarter._'

"Oh, come on, we both know that's not true."

'_I was attempting to make you feel better.'_

_"_Well, you failed." I said. "Wanna go for a swim?"

'_I do enough swimming every day._' Lugia replied. '_But thank you._'

"Suit yourself." I said to her before stripping all of my clothes off and jumping into the water. I came up to the surface, gasping. "Ooooh, CHRIST, that's cold!" If Lugia could laugh at me, she'd be howling.

'_You did that same thing last time._' Lugia said to me.

"Come on! Now that I'm used to it, the water's great!"

'_I'll just bathe in the sun._'

"Come OOOONNN."

Lugia let out a small sigh and leaped into the water. She swam up to me in a lithe, efficient manner and floated before me.

'_Satisfied?_' She asked.

"Well, let's think of something to do in the water."

'_I know something we could do.' _Lugia said to me. '_We can swim...back to shore._'

"Alright, smartass." I said to her. "I'm going to swim to the bottom."

'_You'll drown._' She said to me.

"All the more incentive to come with!" I spouted before beginning to swim down to the bottom of the pond. It was much deeper than I thought it was. But before I knew it, Lugia dove down and swam with me.

'_Happy now?' _She asked me. I grabbed onto her wing and we swam together, Lugia doing fantastic and amazing movements under the surface, twisting and spiraling with nothing but the utmost grace. She swam down toward the bottom suddenly. This felt like it was going to be something similar to what those trainers to with those Wailmer at the sea-themed amusement parks.

'_Hold on tight._' She said. I tightened my grip on her wing and she swam quickly up to the surface of the water, launching us both into the air. I let out a scream and a laugh, floating through the air. Lugia smiled back at me and we flew back down toward the water. We fell back in and resurfaced, Lugia cradling me in her wings.

"Holy hell, that was amazing!" I cried.

'_Was that enough adventure for you?_' She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes, that was definitely enough adventure for me." I said. "And my future children."

'_I'm sure that they'd be thrilled._' She said. Her eyes drifted to mine and I quickly became mystified by their beauty. We stared into each other's irises for what seemed to me to be a good five minutes. I smiled at her and let out a small chuckle. Suddenly, she moved her head forward and connected her mouth with mine in what I could only perceive to be a kiss. She closed her eyes and blushed heavily, which I could see because my eyes were opened wide. Lugia brought her head back and opened her eyes.

'_Is...is there something wrong?_' Lugia asked me.

"Uhm...What was that?" I asked her.

'_A kiss, Henry._' She said to me with a smile. '_I read your mind to find a usable gesture of affection.._'

"Don't you think a hug would have sufficed?" I asked her.

'_We've hugged plenty of times.' _She said to me. '_I would have thought you would want some variety. I've decided that I would like you to be my mate._' My heart stopped and my eyes bugged.

"Lugia...I don't know if that'd work." I said to her. "For humans...you have to _love_ who you mate with."

_'I do love you._' Lugia said, her eyes gaining a sad look. '_Do you...not love me?_'

"Lugia...I don't...I don't know." I said to her. "You've become a really good friend to me..."

'_I'm so sorry._' Lugia said, tears filling her eyes as she dropped me into the water and flew up into the air. '_I'll be back soon._'

"Lugia, wait! Where are you going?" I called. She didn't answer and merely flew into the sky away from me. I sighed heavily and swam back to the rocks before taking a seat on the warm face of the one that my clothes laid on. Lugia said that she loved me, and I certainly wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know if I loved her. I loved her as a friend, definitely, but it was heavily looked down upon for someone of my society to have relationships of a romantic nature with Pokemon. It was sudden for me, but that definitely wasn't Lugia's fault. It was probably the way her species did things. But I remembered the way my stomach would flutter when Lugia would give me those adorable looks of hers. I sat in deep thought for what seemed like half an hour. Lugia still hadn't returned from wherever she went. I sighed and stood, putting my clothes back on and heading back into the cave. I laid back and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me over.

Perhaps I could learn to love her.

...

'_Henry? Henry, wake up._' I heard Lugia's voice in my head, jarring me awake. I sat up quickly to see Lugia in front of me.

"Lugia. Hey, where did you go?" I asked her.

"I looked into your mind and saw where you came from." Lugia said to me. "I will fly you as close as I can to that area and you can swim a short distance home." Lugia and I had already discussed this possibility. If she was seen, the wrong people would certainly track her back to her home and capture her.

"Lugia, you can't." I said to her, moving closer to her. She moved her head away from me. "If you're captured, I would never forgive myself."

'_I have to._' She said with a small vocal coo. '_It was selfish of me to keep you here as long as I did._'

"Hey, hey. It's not like I haven't enjoyed being here." I said. "You've single-handedly turned one of the worst things in my life to one of the best."

'_Your family is looking for you._' She replied to me.

"It's just me and my sister." I said to Lugia. "Only a couple of members of my extended family care about us."

'_That doesn't matter, Henry._' Lugia said to me, keeping her eyes closed in a vain attempt to keep tears from falling from them. '_I'm going to take you home.'_

"What, do you just not want me here?" I asked her.

'_It's not that!_' She said quickly, letting out a small cry. '_You're not living your life here._'

"Yeah, but what if I am?"

'_I know you're not._'

"What if..." I said, mustering courage within me. "What if I do love you?" Lugia's eyes opened and she looked at me. This was it. It was time for a leap of faith...And the situation called for it. I owed Lugia a lot and...well...I guess I really had come to love her...that way. I just didn't know it until that moment.

'_Henry..._' She said to me quietly.

"What if...I wanted to be your mate?" I continued.

'_Henry, are you sure?_' She asked me, moving closer to me slowly. I nodded shakily and stood my ground on the subject. I was terrified. But honestly, when I thought about it, why the hell was I? I was on an island, free from judgment from other humans with this Pokemon that I really had come to love. I walked toward her and kissed her, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around the base of her neck. Kissing her mouth wasn't as awkward as it was earlier. Sure, she didn't have any lips to kiss back, but there was something...comforting about it.

"But if we're going to do it...we're going to do it my way." I said to her. Lugia nodded.

'_What is...your way?_' She asked me, cocking her head to the side adorably like she usually did. I cracked a small smile.

"It's the better way. Trust me. Now lay down on your back." I said to her. She slowly got down onto her back, holding her wings in front of her chest insecurely and blushing madly. "Spread you legs, please." I continued. Lugia did as I asked of her and exposed her lower lips to me. There were a couple strange things about it, but for the most part it resembled a human vagina. I moved down toward it and began to slowly rub the lower lips. Lugia moaned as she received this new stimulation. Not before long, her lower lips had generated a generous amount of moisture. She let out a small moan, breathed heavily and looked down at me.

'_What is this?_' Lugia asked me. '_And why is it so amazing?_'

"This is called foreplay." I said to her. "And Pokemon don't do it. It brings a lot of...well, pleasure to the situation."

'_Foreplay...I love it._' She said, smiling at me and giving me a small kiss on the lips. I moved down toward her lower lips and, with now eager anticipation, took a long lick up her flower. She let out a small cry and looked down at me. I smiled up at her and continued to lick her...slowly. Methodically. It drove her mad and her newfound moisture flowed down into my mouth. It tasted fantastic to me. I began to become a bit...intoxicated by the interaction and continued to do it with a newfound vigor. Lugia's breaths became more and more shallow and quick. It wasn't long before she let out a surprisingly loud cry, signifying her orgasm. The cry startled me enough to snap me out of my stupor and I separated from her slit just before she sprayed her ejaculate on my chin and the top part of my chest.

Now, I don't know what was in this liquid, but just smelling it made my manhood throb hard. I wanted some...bad. Normal girl's cum hadn't ever had this kind of effect on me. Lugia moved up to me quickly and kissed me on the lips.

'_Oh, Henry, that was incredible._' She said, separating from the kiss before almost immediately blushing deeply. '_Oh, my...What is that fantastic smell?_'

"That, my dear, is you." I said to her. "I think your...fluid is an...aphrodisiac."

'_I can guess what that is._' She said as she started to lick her fluid off of my chest slowly...making me sweat and tremble. She looked into my eyes, hers half-lidded with lust as she did it. I pulled my pants down, exposing my member to her. It bumped into her chest, making her look down. I was moderately endowed. Nothing amazing, but nothing inferior either. But it sure seemed like it was big to her.

"Remember what I just did for you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and nodded slowly. "Look into my head and do what I'm thinking of..." Lugia took a moment before her eyes widened heavily and she blushed. She quickly gave me a saucy look and nodded. She lightly pushed me onto my backside before going to town on me. She didn't tease. She didn't waste time. She just went right at it and I didn't mind a bit. She engulfed my member in her mouth-beak, swirling her tongue on it and bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue was just the right mixture of rough and soft and it drove me crazy. I lightly stroked her head as she went. She looked up at me sexily as she did it and it just made me all the more turned on. It didn't take me long to come to orgasm. My muscles contracted and I began to shoot my spunk into her mouth. Her eyes widened, so I could tell she wasn't expecting it, but she began to lovingly gulp it down as it came. She removed her mouth just in time to catch a couple ropes of my semen on her face.

'_Now, shall we finish this?_' She asked, standing up over me.

"Human males...need a few minutes to recover." I said to her, still almost delirious from my orgasm.

'_But...I feel like I can keep going._' Lugia said to me, moving closer to me.

"Come on, then." I said. "I'll take care of you." I moved my finger into her slit and she immediately began to grind her hips against my hand, using her wings on the ground next to us for stability. Her tail whipped back and forth as she let out small, audible moans. I leaned forward and kissed her, silencing her for a moment.

"Tell me if you don't like this, okay?" I said to her.

'_Don't like wha-Oh!' _She said, startled as I began to rub her anus. She looked back for a moment and then at me. She moved her hips against my hand some more as I slipped a finger inside her tail hole.

'_It...feels different...but I like it._' She said to me. I smiled as I continued to finger her tail hole, gradually inserting another finger in. It was a tight fit, but she loved it. She ground her lower lips against my leg as I fingered her rear hole, and I relished the feeling of her liquid leaking down my leg. My manhood was standing at attention at this point, so I laid back and began to rub myself against her slowly.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded at me, smiling and blushing heavily. I slipped myself into her soundly, loving the feel of her. She definitely wasn't the tightest I'd ever had, but she was still tight as hell. That was most likely due to the size difference between us anyway. No matter what, though. She seemed to love every second of it. As she straddled my waist, she went along with the rhythms as I thrust up into her steadily, making her moan. Her liquids leaked down my groin and onto the ground where we were. I grabbed onto her rear and squeezed it, hard. She moaned loudly at this gesture and began to gyrate her hips to escalate our pleasure. I don't know how she could have learned how to do that, so I guess it just came naturally to her. She knelt her head down and nipped my neck softly, making me grit my teeth. I suddenly withdrew from her and jumped up behind her, sliding into her from behind.

In this new position, we carried on in our lovemaking, Lugia's extremely wet walls clamping down on me and her tail swinging back and forth in front of me hypnotically as I pounded into her. She looked back at me and smiled widely as she panted, staring into my eyes. I returned an evil glare and slipped two fingers into her tail hole again. This made Lugia cry out and continue thrusting back against me as hard as she did before. Using my free hand to grab onto her tail for extra leverage, I escalated my pace to an even quicker one, sending us both over the edge. We both cried out as we hit orgasm nearly simultaneously. I spurted my seed into her, producing more of the stuff than I thought I could ever have produced. Her aphrodisiac ejaculate sprayed onto my groin and leaked out onto the floor, the fantastic odor filling the cave. Despite our orgasms, we continued to move in this way, overtaken by the aroma. I moved my hips as fast as I could, moving myself in and out of her. The front half of Lugia's body fell onto the floor as I took her, mindlessly falling to the pleasure. After we finished, I fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily as Lugia came and laid next to me, enveloping me in her wings.

'_Thank you, Henry..._' She said to me happily. '_We are now mates...for life._'

Now it may have just been the euphoria from all the sex at the time, but that prospect sounded just fine to me.

...

I eventually got Lugia to take me back home. It turns out that the island is only about ten nautical miles from the mainland. There was a huge memorial service to those who had died and my sister was emotionally messed up for a while, but we got past it eventually. And in case you were wondering, yes. I did in fact cry at the memorial service. I got a nice job and got a few girlfriends here and there...but there was one constant that still remains to this day. See, I saved up long enough to buy a small motorboat. Every weekend, I'd travel out to that island and spend the weekend with my Lugia. Sure, I've had a few girls at home, but my Lugia...We're mates for life.

At last, she's alone no more.


End file.
